Arisusa and Chris
by MsWikit
Summary: Two young trainers meet up. Will they become enemies? Or will they befriend each other? Oneshot.


**XXXX**

In a busy city a thirteen-year-old girl with short brown hair, dirty clothes, and two Persians at her side walked along the sidewalk. Occasionally they stopped to look into a store window. The girl, Chris, was having some away time from her two friends, Luke and Ace. They were doing some of that 'male bonding' while Chris went off and had some 'me time.' Chris looked up at the sky and frowned. "Crap… looks like rain. We better hurry up you two."

Not too far behind Chris, another girl was walking with her Duskull. The girl, Arisusa, smiled at the Pokemon over her shoulder. "Alright Duskull, lets see if there are any strong tamers around here… or even better… a gym!"

Ruby, an older-looking spotted Persian that was walking with Chris, turned her head and saw a girl and her Duskull. Remembering and thinking that this was the Duskull that hurt Nicole when she was only a child, Ruby whirled around and began to growl menacingly.

Duskull noticed the angry Persian and quickly hid behind his trainer. Arisusa sighed. "Oh please… they aren't going to hurt you. Then again… that Persian looks angry… hey, um girl!"

Chris turned and then saw Ruby was growling at a Duskull. Again. Chris knelt down and pulled on Ruby's whiskers. "No Ruby! You only growl at Mel, Rai, and Ace when I'm mad at him!" She looked at the trainer. "Sorry. Ruby here has bad memories of Duskull. I'm Chris."

Arisusa smiled at her. "Ah, its ok. Duskull is afraid of anything that moves... and everything that doesn't. Long story. I'm Arisusa." She held out her hand for Chris to shake.

Chris shook her hand. "I think Duskull are so cool! I'm going get one of my friends, Ace, to help me catch one. Of course I can't let it out when Ruby is out… she'd tear the poor thing to pieces." She petted both of the Persians. "This one is Persia, the spotted one is Ruby."

Arisusa nodded. "I love ghost Pokemon. Duskull is the second one I've caught. But I don't specialize in Ghost Pokemon… I have a wide variety. Speaking of that… is there a gym anywhere in this town?" As Arisusa waited for an answer Duskull peaked out from behind her back to see if it was safe. Seeing that it wasn't, he quickly hid behind her again.

"I'm the same way with Fire Pokemon. Though I also have a thing for Persians." Chris said, scratching Persia behind the ears. He purred a bit and Chris looked at Arisusa and grinned. "If there was a gym within a six mile radius I wouldn't be here."

"Darn… well do you know any strong trainers? Me and my Pokemon reeeaaaallllly need to get back into shape." Arisusa said, sweat dropping a bit.

Chris smirked and crossed her arms. "One is standin' right in front of you."

Arisusa grinned. "Reeaaalllly… well… you want to battle?"

Chris grinned. "Heck yeah!" Her grin faded and she adopted a serious, hard tone that didn't seemed to fit her. "Just one thing… no Rock Types."

Arisusa was confused, but shrugged. "Alright, no Rock Types. Tell ya what, you send out your first one."

Chris grinned again and pulled out a pokeball. "Alright… Persia and Ruby go sit. You two deserve a bit of a break from battling. For now, come on out Blaze!" She threw the pokeball into the air and a Rapidash burst out.

Arisusa smirked. "A Fire Type, eh? Alrighty then…" She reached into her bag and pulled out a pokeball. "Go! Ludicolo!" Ludicolo smiled and danced a bit before facing Blaze and staring at him. "We'll let you attack first."

Chris shrugged. "Alright… Blaze, use Poison Jab!" Blaze let out a whinny, lowered his head, and began to charge towards Ludicolo.

"Alright Ludicolo… send a Water Gun his way!" Arisusa cried. Ludicolo nodded, braced itself, dodged Blaze's attack, and then shot a powerful stream of water at the horse digimon.

Chris smirked. "Rapidash are one of the fastest Pokemon on this planet… if not the fastest. Dodge it Blaze then use Takedown!" Blaze leapt out of the way of the attack, glancing back as the jet of water hit the ground behind him. Then, he turned sharply and began to charge at Ludicolo. The attack hit, sending Ludicolo flying back a bit. Blaze tossed his head and stomped his hoof the ground.

"Uh-oh… Ludicolo get up!" Arisusa cried. She let out a sigh of relief when the Pokemon slowly got to his feet. She then glanced up at the sky, then did a double take. Rain clouds! Perfect! "Ludicolo, use Rain Dance!" Ludicolo nodded and began dancing. The clouds rolled in faster and there was a rumble of thunder. Then, the rain began to pour down. Arisusa smirked. "Alright, lets see how your Rapidash does now."

Chris clenched her fists, but was smiling. "Nice one… but we won't let this stop us." Chris said, even as the rain began to fall harder. "Blaze, use Quick Attack!" Blaze reared up and ran at Ludicolo with amazing speed, though it seemed the rain was weakening him already.

Ludicolo was hit by the attack and thrown a bit, but he jumped back to his feet. The rain was giving him more and more strength. Arisusa smirked. "Being a Water _and_ Grass type has its advantages. Now lets end this. Use Water Gun!" Ludicolo nodded and sent the most powerful blast of water he could at Blaze, who was thrown back.

"Blaze!" Chris cried. She pulled out his pokeball. "Ok Blaze r-" But Blaze was staggering to his feet. He looked back at Chris and nickered. "You… you want to keep going?" Blaze gave her a curt nod, then directed his attention to Ludicolo. "Alright… if Blaze isn't giving up than neither am I!"

Arisusa smiled. "That's a strong Rapidash you have there. But you should have just given up. I hate to do this… but… Ludicolo use Water Gun!" Ludicolo nodded and set yet another jet of water at the Rapidash, who was thrown back.

Chris watched as Blaze tried to get up again, but fell. Chris ran to him and kneeled down. "Great job Blaze. You fought hard." Blaze nickered and didn't look at her. "Aw don't be like that! You didn't fail! Now, in ya go for a nice long rest. You deserve it buddy." She pulled out Blaze's pokeball and he disappeared inside. Chris stood up. "Alright. Persia, in ya go!" Persia eagerly ran over and skidded to a stop in front of Chris.

Arisusa grinned. "Yes! Alright Ludicolo!" She gave him a high five and grinned at him. Duskull, who had been forgotten, got between them and began to cry. Arisusa sweat dropped. "Ah I'm sorry Duskull! In the excitement I forgot! Why don't you go sit over there near Ruby?" Duskull shook his head and got closer to Arisusa. Arisusa sighed. "Alright… return Ludicolo." Ludicolo disappeared inside his pokeball. By this time the rain was letting up, but Arisusa didn't care. "Go! Demi!" She threw a pokeball into the air and a Crobat came out. "Demi here was my starter. He won't let me down! If he does then he needs more training! Now, Demi, use Wing Attack!"

Persia was hit and thrown back a bit, but he landed on his feet and seemed to just shake the pain off. Chris grinned. "Persia was _my _starter. I practically raised him! Now lets see… Fury Swipes!" Persia growled and leapt at the Crobat, then began to scratch him as much as he could.

Demi was caught off guard and pulled down by Persia. Not to mention Persia managed to get at his wings and scratch them up. Arisusa groaned. "Oh no! Demi, break free with Bite!" Demi bit down on Perisa's paw, causing Persia to release him. Demi flew back up, but nearly fell back down again. Arisusa let out a sigh of relief. "Close one… use Gust!" Demi flapped his wings and sent a small tornado towards Persia, though he appeared to be having some trouble.

Persia was thrown back, but once again he landed on his feet. Chris grinned. "Nice one Persia! Use Fury Swipes one more time!"

Persia ran, leapt, and began to claw at Demi once more. Demi was brought down again and his wings were scratched even more. Arisusa groaned again. "Not again! Use Bite!" Demi once again got Persia to release by using Bite. But when he tried to fly up once more, he was only an inch off the ground when he fell back down. Arisusa kneeled down and patted him. "Its alright, you don't have to fight anymore. Return." She stood up and muttered to herself, "I guess he _will_ need more training!"

Chris grinned and hugged Persia. "Alright, way to go buddy! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Persia licked her cheek with his sand-papery tongue and Chris laughed. "Alright alright… you go sit and have a breather." She stood and grabbed one more pokeball. "Last one. C'mon out Bubbles!" She threw the pokeball in the air and a Vaporeon appeared. Bubbles slapped her tail on the ground in one of the puddles the rain had left behind.

Arisusa nodded in agreement. Then she smiled. "Something different… lets try…" She threw a pokeball in the air and out popped a Flaaffy. "Her! Flaaffy!" Flaaffy made a happy noise, then saw her opponent and got ready for battle. "That's a girl Flaaffy! Volt Tackle!" Flaaffy then charged at Bubbles, electricity running through her fur.

"Uh-oh… quick! Use Acid Armor!" Chris cried. Bubbles glowed a faint green and her scales were left coated in poison. She took the damage and was thrown back a little but quickly got to her feet. Flaaffy drew back after delivering her attack and flinched from the poison.

"Uh-oh… better end this quick." Arisusa said. She looked up at the sky and, thankfully, there were still a few clouds left. "This is going to take a lot of energy… but use Thunder!" Flaaffy nodded and directed her head towards the sky and began to build up energy, then a volt of lightning hit the Vaporeon.

Bubbles shrieked and fell, and Chris began to pull out her pokeball when Bubbles got to her feet. She looked at Bubbles and made a sound, staring at the pokeball reproachfully. Then she turned back to Flaaffy. Chris sighed. "Alright… Headbutt!" Bubbles growled and charged.

"You too Flaaffy!" Arisusa yelled. Flaaffy let out what sounded like a cry off battle and charged at Bubbles, then they collided. Both stood there with their heads together, pushing against each other and trembling. Then, at the exact same time, they both fell. Instinctively both trainers ran to their Pokemon. They murmured kind words to them, then returned them both.

Arisusa stood and held out her hand. "Good battle."

Chris shook her hand and smiled. "Yeah. Not a lot of Pokemon can give Blaze a fun for his money."

Duskull peeked around Arisusa curiously and Arisusa giggled and patted him on the head. "Lets go get something to eat."

Chris nodded. "The park looked nice when I passed. Ruby, Persia, c'mon! We're hittin' the trail!" Both Pokemon automatically jumped up and ran to her. She looked back at Arisusa and motioned for her to follow. Arisusa nodded and hurried after her with Duskull floating behind her.

xxxx

The park, as it turned out, was better than either of the girls thought. There was a small pool and a fountain for Water Types, a Pokemon playground, and picnic tables that were set in the shadow of the trees.

"Alright everyone, c'mon out!" Arisusa said, pulling out all of her pokeballs. And, forgetting Chris' 'no Rock pokemon' request, she let out her Golem and watched as he stomped about happily.

Chris shut her eyes, turned away from Golem, and shuddered a bit. Then she released all of her Pokemon as well. Her Charizard, Apollo, let out a roar and nuzzled her. Chris smiled a bit and patted his snout.

Arisusa was curious when she saw Chris tensing up and turning her back to them. Then she remembered Golem and quickly told him to behave. Then she went up to Chris and set her hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? Sorry about Golem, he just gets really excited when he sees a new place."

Chris looked at her, the smallest hint of a smile on her face. "Its alright… I'm just really afraid of Rock Types. When I was little something happened… and ever since then I've been terrified of them." Then Chris smirked. "Heh… that's funny… never heard of a future Pokemon Master afraid of any type of Pokemon, eh?"

Arisusa was not sure what to say. "Sorry… I'd put him up but he doesn't get a chance to stretch his legs much. Sorry." She went to one of the picnic tables and began to pull out some food and medicine. "I'm going to put some medicine on Flaaffy and Demi before I eat. Your Pokemon did a good number on them." Then she noticed Chris pulled out a rope. Arisusa furrowed her brow and asked, "What's that?"

Chris glanced at her. "Its for Blaze. I'm not sure how he'll react to your Pokemon, so its best he's tied up." She tied one end of the rope to a tall skinny tree and the other end around Blaze's neck. "I'm going to treat Bubbles and Blaze. Your Pokemon got them pretty good." Blaze snorted his disapproval and Chris sighed. "I think Blaze just said he let Ludicolo win. Blaze you big butthead."

Arisusa glanced at Ludicolo who was glaring at Blaze. Arisusa smirked and said, "And that's Ludicolo for 'Riiiiigggghhhht.'" Arisusa finished treating Demi and moved on to Flaaffy and then she noticed Duskull eyeing the Pokechow. She laughed. "No Duskull. Health first, food next."

Chris finished up putting medicine on Bubbles and allowed her to jump into the small pool and swim around. She went and began to put some medicine on Blaze. For a bit they were silent as they treated their Pokemon, then when their Pokemon were all patched up, they both announced, "Food time!"

At these words all the Pokemon ran to their trainers who had to hold their bags of food above their heads to keep it away from them. And they still had a time trying to keep it away from their larger Pokemon. They kept their Pokemon at bay to pour the Pokechow into separate bowls and get to the picnic tables.

"Sheesh…" Arisusa said, sitting down across from Chris. "They must be hungry…" She pulled out a sandwich. "Want one? I have plenty."

Chris shook her head. "No thanks. I have my own." She pulled out her own sandwich and took a bite. "So, do travel with anyone? Besides your Pokemon?"

Arisusa shook her head. "No. I've met up with one guy, (she blushed a tad bit) but we'll meet up again at the Pokemon League."

"Ah. I travel with two boys. You might know one of th-" Chris began, but then she noticed an unopened Pokemon on Arisusa's belt. "Hey, what about that one?" She nodded to the pokeball. "I'm sure he'd like something to eat too and to stretch his legs."

Arisusa looked at the pokeball. "Um… I'm not sure about him. I've had him for a while but he's still a bit… wild. These people put something in his DNA and made him go nuts." Duskull stopped eating and looked at the pokeball uneasily.

Chris grinned. "Aw c'mon! Let the poor guy out! Something really happened to Blaze," She nodded to the Rapidash who was eating at the moment. "before I had him. He doesn't trust anyone but me. But you'll never get your Pokemon to open up if you don't make it feel like its one of the team."

Arisusa sighed. "Ok, just don't faint or anything. Most people do that. And be ready if in case he goes crazy." She threw the pokeball into the air. "Ok, c'mon out and be good!" A Deoxys appeared and looked around curiously.

Chris stared in awe for a moment, then grinned. "He's so awesome! What a cool Pokemon! You don't really see these guys walking around everyday, do ya?" Suddenly, Blaze whinnied and reared, nearly choking himself. He bucked at the tree and stamped his hooves, tossing his head and pulling against the rope, trying to get at Deoxys. Chris ran to him and was nearly stomped on multiple times, but she finally got her arms around his neck and began to calm him. "Blaze! Calm down! Calm down! Its ok! No one's hurting me! Shhhh… calm down… there you go… good boy…" She stroked his neck and hummed to him.

"I bet Blaze senses that Deoxys isn't always this well behaved…" Arisusa said. She looked at Deoxys. "Do you want to stay out?" He looked down at her and nodded. "Alright, but you have to be good. Alright?" Deoxys nodded once more and floated over to the fountain and let the water run over his hands. "He's behaving pretty well… maybe its because its so calm here."

Chris stroked Blaze's neck some more. "I bet he could. Plus he's just very protective and very untrusting." She went back over and sat down across from Arisusa and began to munch on her food again.

Arisusa ate a bit more while keeping an eye on Deoxys, who was looking at birds at the moment. "I wonder why he's so interested in nature now. Maybe its because I don't let him out much… I'm afraid he'll hurt someone or himself. He can't be around really noisy cities or anything because it'll activate that thing in his DNA."

Chris nodded. "Blaze is the same way. He's really uneasy around really crowded and noisy places. Though if he's in a nice calm open field he'll be perfectly fine… Hey what about that boy you mentioned?"

Arisusa blushed. "Ah… he's no one."

Chris smirked. "Don't let Ace hear you say that. Suddenly that means 'I'm head over heels in love with him.' Man Ace is soooo annoying. I regret ever meeting him sometimes."

"What is he like anyway?" Arisusa said, smiling a bit. "Do you like him or something?"

Chris stared at her, her eye twitching. "Ok… I just barfed a little bit… no way. Ace and I are just friends… friends that want to stab each other in the neck with a steak knife half the time. Besides, I prefer Luke." Chris looked over and saw that their Pokemon had finished eating and we now playing.

Duskull was swinging on one of the swings when Vixi, Chris' Vulpix, came up behind it. She stood up on two legs and pushed him, then got back down on four legs as he swung forward. Duskull looked back, then flew out of the swing and began flew back towards Arisusa. Thinking he wanted to play tag now, Vixi ran after him. But when he hid behind Arisusa and began to cry, she realized he didn't want to play with her. What did she do? Tears welled up in her eyes as well and she began crying as well.

Chris sighed and picked up Vixi. "Sorry about her… she's still pretty young… Vixi go play with Ruby and Persia." She set the Vulpix down who ran to the two Persians.

"You go play Duskull. No one's hurting you." Arisusa said wearily. Duskull shook his head and hid behind Arisusa who sighed.

Suddenly Bubbles ran up to Deoxys, accompanied by Apollo, Flaaffy, Vixi. Bubbles made a happy noise and wagged her fish tail, then nodded to the playground. Deoxys looked at them, then they playground, then back at them. He glared at them and shook his head.

Vixi's ears went back and she stared up at Deoxys. She made a sad noise and pawed at his legs, then stared up at him with sad brown eyes that were glazing over with tears. Deoxys stared down at her crossed his arms, then… grudgingly nodded. The three Pokemon cheered and led him over the playground. He wasn't the only one who had given in… Persia and Ruby were sitting there looking rather grumpy.

Vixi got on the slide, then slid down and ended up crashing into Deoxys' legs. She started to cry. Demi flew over and he and Deoxys seemed to argue a bit before turning to the crying Vulpix.

Persia walked over and sat by Deoxys and for a moment they just stared at Vixi. Then Persia stood up and walked off. A moment later he returned with Chris who quickly calmed Vixi and sent her on her way.

Deoxys shook his head and went and sat down on a swing. Suddenly he felt a push behind him and saw Vixi attempting to push him. But he was far to big to be pushed by her. Somehow she ended up on her back and in the dirt. Deoxys sighed a bit and when Vixi tried to push him again, he pushed himself forward. He glanced back at Vixi who seemed to be proud of herself. She pushed him again and he pushed himself forward even more. This continued until Vixi got tired and had to stop. Deoxys stopped himself, gave Vixi a small pat on the head, then began to walk away.

And… he'd walked in front of the slide. Right as Flaaffy pushed Ruby and Persia down.

Both of them slammed right into Deoxys.

Deoxys was about to attack them both when Demi flew over and the two got into another argument, which ended in Deoxys walking off towards the fountain appearing very angry.

Chris and Arisusa watched this and laughed. Then suddenly Chris heard a familiar voice.

"Found 'er Ace!"

Chris looked and saw Luke and Ace running towards her.

"There you are brat!" Ace said, leaning on the table. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" He looked at Arisusa. "A friend?"

Chris nodded. "This is Arisusa. What is it?"

"Brandon called me on my PokeNav, he's getting married and you and I are going to be in the wedding. But we have to leave today if we can make it on time." Luke answered. "And your d-is that a Deoxys?"

"And that's a Golem! Chris you haven't puked or fainted or frozen! Way to go, brat!" Ace said, grinning at her.

"Long story. And shut up." Chris said. She turned to Arisusa. "Well I have to go. I get to go face my dad… its just another excuse for him to get me to act like a 'lady.'" She pulled out all of her pokeballs. "Alright everyone! Return!" All of her Pokemon, excluding Persia and Ruby, went back into their pokeballs.

"Nice meeting you Chris. Hope you have fun at the wedding!" Arisusa said with a smile. She leaned closer and whispered, "I can see why you prefer Luke."

Chris blushed. "Yeah… uh… well, bye Arisusa. See ya later!" She nodded to her friends and together they hurried off.

**XXXX**

I'm NEVER writing a oneshot for you again Alissa. And you better review. All of you better!

Chi: What am I, a hunk of meat? Its my job to tell them to review!

Rhys: Chi, if you were just a hunk of meat the world would be a much happier place.

Chi: Ok... now where did I put that sword...

Chris: RUN RHYS RUN!


End file.
